A Labyrinth Journey
by RavenclawPrincess238
Summary: Jeanine (AKA Jean) AND Wilhelmina (AKA Wil) have made the mistake of wishing each other away. They didn't actually expect the Goblin King to show up. But when he does, there will be some Labyrinth running. (One-shot)


**Hey guys! I'm just doing this for fun, and it is a one-shot, so, yeah.**

**ENJOY!**

_Jeanine's P.O.V._

"I love this movie!"

"Well, duh, Wil, I do too, that's why we watched it!"

"Can we watch it again?"

"Nah, Mom and Dad'll be home soon, don't wanna get caught." Wilhelmina sighed. I gave my twin sister a look.

"Alright, alright, fine," she grumbled. My sister and I had just finished watching our favorite movie, Labyrinth, singing with every song and quoting at least half the movie. We had to sit on Wil's bunk because her's was on the bottom. Suddenly, I heard a small rustling on my lap.

"WIL!" I yelled, slapping her hand away from my popcorn. She giggled and stuffed what she had gotten in her mouth. I grabbed her throw pillow and hit her with it. "You're as bad as the Goblin King." Her eyes widened and she smirked, accepting the challenge.

"Well, you are about as helpful as Hoggle in the beginning of the movie."

"You're as dumb as a goblin!" I countered, smiling while hitting her again.

"You smell as bad as the Bog of Eternal Stench!" She said, hitting me with a different pillow. We grinned, knowing we were thinking the exact same thing.

"_I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!"_ We both yelled, then collapsed in giggles. Until a blast of cold air hit our faces and the window burst open. We both stopped abruptly and looked to see what was happening. There was a cloud of glitter and a man emerged. He had long, platinum blonde hair, tight gray pants, a leather vest, and strange markings over a pair of icy blue eyes. I looked at Wil and saw that her eyes were about as wide as mine.

"Hello girls," the Goblin King said. I swear my heart skipped a beat. "I do believe I heard a wish, and I am here to grant it."

"We didn't mean it." We both automatically said. He smirked.

"Strange, that's what they all say when I show up." I almost shuddered, but somehow stopped myself. "However, we seemed to have hit a small snag."

"Snag?" I heard Wil whisper next to me.

"Yes, you both seem to have wished each other away, but only one may come with me while the other runs the Labyrinth. How about I just take the both of you and turn you into goblins to spare any unwanted hassle?'

_"NO!"_ We shouted. His smirk widened.

"Well then, we seem to have a problem," he said. Everything was silent for a moment, the Wil spoke,

"How about if I go with you, and Jean runs the Labyrinth, and if she fails, we both become goblins." The Goblin King looked a little impressed.

"Alright," he said, agreeing.

"NO!" I yelled. They both looked at me. "Wouldn't it best for you to run? You are the smarter one." I explained.

"But you are the faster one, so you'd finish it quicker than me. And I don't think intelligence would help at all in this case." She argued.

"Well said, Jeanine," the king said. I saw Wil flare up.

"I'm Wilhelmina, she's Jeanine." She said sharply. I rolled my eyes. That always happens. That's the problem with being identical twins. We both looked the same. Same blue eyes, same light brown hair that reached our shoulders, same height, same same same.

"My apologies, I'm afraid I can't tell you apart." The Goblin King said, amused. We both threw him a sharp look that clearly said 'Shut up'.

"Wil, are you sure you want to go with him?" She looked at me sadly.

"No, I don't, but I think it's best that I do. You're the best chance at solving the Labyrinth." She pulled me in and I hugged her back. "Beat that Labyrinth, Jean. Beat it for both of us." And with that she pulled away. The Goblin King waved his hand and I saw her still smiling sadly as she faded away. I suddenly noticed we were no longer in the room, but on a hillside with an orange sky. I looked below and saw the Labyrinth.

"You know, you don't have to do this." I turned to the king behind me.

"Wait, you don't think I need to save my sister and I from turning into goblins? Really?" I asked. He looked at me and summoned a crystal. I looked at it suspiciously.

"No, I mean you don't have to save your sister. Just go home and forget about her. You would never have to share your room or wear one color so people will know it's you. All you need to do is go home and forget about her." I looked at him stunned.

"Are. You. Insane. She's my sister. We have each other's backs no matter what."

"Well then, you have thirteen hours. Good luck." And with that he disappeared. I looked around an saw what looked like the entrance. I ran down and heard a faint voice that became clearer.

"86," I turned towards the sound and saw a dwarf. I immediately recognized him as Hoggle, but I thought it might seem weird if I knew everything about him, so I decided to play dumb.

"Hello?" I called. He turned and looked in surprise.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Jean, and I was wondering, how do I get into the Labyrinth?"

"Knows how to ask the right questions." He muttered. "You gets in there." I turned and saw a door that had not been there before.

"Thank you!" I said, walking in. On the right was a path full of branches and rocks. The left was clean paved. After seeing what the Goblin King was like, I turned right. Nothing eventful happened for a very long time. While I was walking, I thought about what he said, and almost stopped dead. 'How did he know about the one color thing?'

Wil and I always had problems with people calling us the wrong name. In fact, until 5th grade, we had to wear name tags. But in 5th grade, we thought of a solution. Each of us would wear one color. For example, when we first tried it, she always wore purple and I always wore blue. Soon, it became a permanent solution. We just had to let everyone know when we decided to change colors. The only place we didn't have to do it was at home. Mom could always tell us apart. When I asked her once, all she said was that it was, "Mother's intuition."

Suddenly, I heard a small " 'Ello!" I looked down and saw a small blue worm with a red scarf.

"Hi," I said smiling.

"Would you like to meet the Mrs.?" He asked.

"No, I need to solve this Labyrinth. But I can't find any turns," I explained.

"Well, there's one next to you. Things aren't always what they seem in this place." I turned and cautiously put my hand out while walking forward. When my hand didn't meet wall, I smiled.

"Thank you so much!" I said, turning left.

"Stop!" I heard him yell. I looked at him.

"What?"

"Don't go that way."

"Why not? Where would I end up?"

"Why, at that terrible castle in the center of the Labyrinth." I breathed in sharply.

"That's exactly where I need to go," I said and I turned to find a wall where there had been a path."How does this labyrinth change?" I asked, afraid I already knew the answer.

"The Goblin King miss," he said worriedly. "Are you sure you don't want a cup of tea?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I said distractedly. "Well played, Goblin King, well played." Then, in a mutter, I said, "You dirty, rotten, cheating, glitter obsessed, arrogant, son of a bi-"

"Now are you sure you want to finish that sentence?" I jumped at the cool voice and whirled around. 'Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall appear,' I thought. For there he stood, the smallest of smirks on his face.

"You cheated." I accused.

"Can't cheat if there are no rules." He replied, his smirk widening. "Of course, my offer still stands. You can forget all this, and leave our sister." I just stared at him, then walked past him, huffing as I went. I turned around and saw that he had disappeared. I pondered for a moment at my insane plan, then went through with it anyway. I ran towards the wall that was blocking my way to the castle, and at the last second, jumped. After a few minutes, I managed to climb over the wall. As I slid down the wall, however, my wrist caught on one of the bricks and I scraped it. Only allowing myself a slight pause to check the damages, I continued to run down the straight line leading me right to the Goblin King.

~TIME SKIP~

I was here. I could see the front gates to the Goblin City. There were about 4 guards. I groaned. Of course he wasn't going to let me in easily. I looked at the walls surrounding the city, and decided to climb the walls again. I snuck away from the guards' vision, and found myself inside. I continued to sneak around the city until I found myself right outside the castle. I walked in. Why be subtle at this point? He's going to know I'm here anyway. I walked around and could hear noises. I followed the sounds and found myself outside the throne room. I heard the Goblin King and Wil having a heated argument.

"I assure you, she will not be back in time. She only has 9 hours left, that's not near enough time." I growled inwardly at the king's statement. I was not to be underestimated.

"That's where you're wrong _your majesty. _I bet she'll be back in plenty of time." I like the sarcasm in Wil's voice when she said "your majesty.

"You know, I'm gonna have to go with Wil," I said, stepping out of the shadows I had been hiding in. The look on the Goblin King's face was amazing. Pure shock. Perfect.

"How did you get here so fast?" He growled. I decided that honesty was best. The looks on his face were priceless.

"I climbed over that wall you put up." Perfect. This look was even better.

"YOU CHEATED!" He yelled, outraged.

"Can't cheat if there are no rules," I replied, throwing his words back at him. The king's face had a horrifying look of anger. For a moment, I was scared that he was going to kill me. And then Wil. Suddenly, there was glitter everywhere and everything went black.

*******************************************************unicorns*******************************************************************************

I opened my eyes and saw white wood. I realized that I was looking at the underside of the top bunk. I looked to my left and saw Wil was waking up as well. There was popcorn on the sheets and our empty bowls stood next to us.

"Did we fall asleep?" I croaked.

"Yeah." Wil's voice didn't sound any better.

"I had the weirdest dream that we wished each other away, and the Goblin King came and grabbed us. I had to complete the Labyrinth and managed to." I told her.

"Weird. I had the same dream, only I had to stay at the Goblin King's castle." Wil shuddered.

"What was it like?"

"Horrible. He kept kicking his goblins and making hints that I would be one of them someday." Wil explained.

"That must have been bad." I said.

"Yeah, it was." She sat up and stretched. I held out my hand, signaling her to help. As she grabbed my wrist, I winced. "What's wrong Jean?" I pulled my hand away and breathed in a sharp breath.

On my wrist was the scrape from the Labyrinth wall.

**OK, I think this wraps up this one-shot! I write a lot of one-shots, don't I? Oh ****well. Bye!**


End file.
